My Lilith
by Indigo Jupiter
Summary: 'She prides, she envies. She devours and yet greed for more. She slumber but at the same time lust for touch. She won't stop till her thirst for revenge is sated. My Lilith is the perfect embodiment of seven deadly sins' Birthday Fic for LadyDiamond92.


**I don't own beyblade.**

 **A little late, but we are here; HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY CARMEN (LadyDiamond92)! :D i hope you had a great one and pray you have many more to come, full of blessings and happiness (Ameen) ^w^**  
 **A one-shot fic i wrote for her. Consider this as a birthday fic from me to you Carmen! :'D  
**

* * *

 **My Lilith**

Ask anyone to describe Mariam and they would say just one word; 'Intimidating'. They were right. Whoever stood near her vicinity would feel small, inferior and insignificant. The façade she carries ponged of one thing; I will not be impressed easily. Which again was the truth, because if you thought of making an impact on her, say goodbye to your priorities. For you would be doing that for a very long time before her eyes would finally widen or her mouth would open.

But repeat that question to Ozuma and you would get a different answer. He would say three words, just three words which can be consider the title as well. They were; Seven Deadly Sins.

It was downright offensive. Who would like him/herself to be defined through sins? Mariam was no exception to this question. But once you hear the explanation behind it, you couldn't help agreeing to him. Cruel and perturbing it may sound, but when you ponder upon it, the blue haired maiden did come neatly across the doctrines of it.

 **Pride  
  
** She was beautiful. There was no denying it. After all this time, Ozuma caught himself ogling at her for mere moments.

She was beautiful and she knew it. She wouldn't show it but her actions revealed otherwise. Running a hand through her long blue hair in attempt to straighten them or biting her lips occasionally to make them pink. And it's not like she was doing this deliberately. It was all done unconsciously. And unconscious acts only ensued when the reason behind it was ingrained somewhere back in your mind. That reason was 'She was pretty and therefore must look after this blessing'.

And cared she did. Sometimes it was done blatantly. 'Girls day out' was the day she would disappear with her best friends and appear after hours, her arms laden with shopping bags and donning a makeover that would make passersby gawk at her openly.  
His brother Joseph would point out that she's being irresponsible, spending on those petty items. That of course would earn him a scowl and knock on his head.

"I deserve to be pampered once a month!" Mariam would claim after teaching her brother a lesson.

'And to _pride_ on oneself beauty' Ozuma would add inwardly, not voicing out his thoughts for he didn't want to end up like Joseph.  
 **  
Envy **

Glancing at her, one would possibly presume that she's a strong confident girl. People would whisper as she would walk pass-by.

"Look at her! Doesn't she resemble an evening star?"  
"An excellent blader one hasn't seen in a while!"  
"Mama! Mama….i want to be like Mariam Chan when i grow up!"

The blue hair girl would flash a charming smile upon them before going inside. But Ozuma knew that behind that smile, there lurked a pool which right now was relatively calm. The pool of insecurities and unsaid desires.  
That pool most of the time was at peace. But it would start frothing and bubbling when hit with a turmoil or challenge. Like the time when she lost to Queen. When she was forced to leave Bakuten and Max. When elders of village told her she can't compete in next tournament. The last one brought a tsunami. Nothing could dispel her rage. By the end of the day, the villagers left her to her devices praying to Kami-sama that the girl would quiet down.

While they were seeing her anger, Ozuma saw something else. He saw _envy_. She was feeling envious of those who will be participating in the tournament. Of those who will be signing the merchandise and posters for fans. Of those who will be photographed and showered in fountains of attention and affection.  
The dual tinted haired guy felt bad and wished he could do something to appease her distraught.

Overtime she got over it and matured. One simply doesn't throw a tantrum because someone said 'No'.  
But that doesn't mean she doesn't get covetous anymore. She does, but over small trivial things like Mariah being adore openly by her boyfriend Ray or Hilary fixing the beyblades. It's there for a fleeting second, but present.

'She's a human after all'

 **Gluttony**

Food is one of the basic needs as defined by economics. It is essential for the survival in this world. With the truth settled, you can see most of the businesses and ventures associated with food industry. And it sure is rewarding. Customers keep in filling and chefs don't mind attending to them.

Mariam was one of those customers. If anyone wanted an opinion of a particular restaurant, they should definitely ask Mariam. For that girl will not only express her opinions but rather would end up giving a detailed breakdown of what to order for entrée, appetizer and dessert. Analysis about each special would make you think that she would make a very good food critic. She was, but an unpaid one.

Before going out she would always fill her pockets with apples and munch on them during journeys. She once again defied the clichéd. And that was, most of the girls would be conscious of their eating habits in fear they might increase their weight. But the water nature blader didn't care much. It was a good thing that her body was one of those types, that no matter how much they consume, they would never get fat.  
But if Ozuma was being honest, even if her body did ended up fattening she wouldn't think much of it.

He watched her as she dipped her chopsticks in bowl, bringing them up, now wrapped with soupy noodles. She slurped on them, relishing on it like a _glutton_ shark.

Ozuma went back to his dish, when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his partner holding the chopsticks near his mouth.

"This ramen is so awesome. Ozuma you should give it a try!"

'Tremendous appetite she has' The twin shaded guy decided whilst swallowing the noodles being offered to him.

 **Sloth**

According to the research, it is said that if you spend one day being lazy, it would help boost your health and immune system. One of the reasons why 'Weekends' exist.

Mariam was never the one to rest. Before the sun would come up, she would already be out of her room. The elders tried to talk some sense in her that if she continued training rigorously, she will fall sick. She shrugged them off.

It finally took a toll on her but in the most bizarre way. It all started out by shutting herself in room. Then the attire followed. The teammates stared at her in shock. Perched on window sill, there she was sitting, sucking on a cherry lollipop. She was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt with cotton black shorts. Feet clad in different pair of socks; one orange and one pink, dotted with purple polka dots pattern. Her hair was tied a in messy bun, the few strands sticking out lamely. One could mistake her for a druggist or homeless.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Dunga demanded, his eyes nearly popping out in revulsion.  
"Sis we got a match in one hour!" Joseph reminded.  
"I am aware of that" Mariam replied calmly, taking out another lollipop, unwrapping it before taking a lick.  
"Well if you are aware about it, why aren't you ready?!" the green hair boy asked, his tone carrying tinges of impatience.  
"Because…"The girl stretched leisurely, resting her one leg on window sill while the other one hanging" I don't feel like getting ready"  
"WHAT?!" Joseph and Dunga shouted.

While the duo started letting out string of curses and threats, Ozuma kept quiet. They were wasting their time.  
The shark wielder eyes were swimming in lethargy. She was leaning against the wall for support. Her stature was reeking with laziness.

'She has become a _sloth_ '

"Guys!" The leopard wielder commanded making Dunga and Joseph shut up" It's not a big deal. We will manage it without her. Let's go"

Mariam give a dreamy smile" Thanks Ozuma"

Thank Goodness, these elapses of demotivation of her didn't occur frequently. They came after many months and lasted till one week. Unfortunately they would arrive at very crucial times but Ozuma didn't complain. It could have been worst.

 **Greed  
  
** The saint shields never lived in luxury. They led a simple lifestyle in their humble village which belonged to their forefathers. They spend their time in training, mediating and learning the history of bit-beasts. And for that, they were grateful.

Saints are grateful, humans aren't. A wise writer once said 'A man will always remain unhappy'. By that, he meant that no matter how blessed lives the humans are leading, they will always be unsatisfied. They would always want more.

Ozuma was inwardly relieved that he wasn't one of those. However Mariam was and that troubled him.

He still remembers the time when they were given instructions from the village council regarding their first mission. They were ordered to seal the four ancient bit-beasts and nothing else. While being lectured, Ozuma noticed how big her eyes became in excitement. A sly smile lingering on her lips. Her fists barely clenched due to overwhelming anticipation.

It was a rescue mission. But to her, it seemed like a hunting game. Capturing the bit-beasts by ensnaring the opponents through battles and then gloating over the victory. Never stopping until you reach the end. It was the _greed_ for power.

The captain watched her smiling gleefully while winding up the gears of beyblade.

"Okay guys you know what to do. Just stick to the plan"  
"Right!" the team answered.

"And Mariam" Ozuma added" Don't act reckless"  
"Excuse me?" The only girl in the group paused at the task, her jade green eyes narrowing dangerously.

Unfazed, Ozuma replied" You know what I am talking about. Don't act zealous. It could ruin our mission"

"I will not!" Mariam shouted angrily. After a pause" And I don't act zealous!" she muttered.

Ozuma rolled his eyes "Sure, whatever"

 **Lust  
**  
Back in their teens when they were a team, Ozuma caught Mariam staring at him. He would look away but after seconds he would glance at her again and was surprised to find Mariam gaze unchanged. There was something about that gaze but he couldn't place it.

That act of her would make him sweat bullets. He blamed it on hormones.

Many years passed. They started going out as a couple. He now finally came to conclude what her gaze carried. It carried _lust_. Lust for love, for touch and for affection but most of all, for him.

The seductress side of her would emerge rarely but when it did, Ozuma wouldn't be capable of doing anything the next day. She would tire him out in love making.

It would start with whispers. Ozuma would be typing away in laptop, when he would feel feminine hands wrapping around his torso. Lips ghosting over his studded ear, she would let out a sultry sigh.

"I need you….."

The dual colored hair individual would become flustered. The work needs to get done now.

"Mariam I am working" He would say. It was futile. He knew it was. She wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Next, one her hands would slip inside his shirt, running it across his sculpted chest while other would trail down before finally stopping at his manhood, grasping it lightly.  
Ozuma would let out a gasp. Geez she only stroked him and he's hard already?!

"I am lonely….."  
"Don't be ridiculous, i am here for you" Ozuma would stammer, trying to stop her hands from rubbing. His attempts were weak. He was fighting a losing war.

Mariam would lick his ear shell" Please…"

That's it. That one word would break his resolve and his self-control. Work be damned.

Pushing away his laptop, he would pull his girlfriend on his lap, crashing his lips on her. In seconds they would be in bed, stripping each other off.

The hours would keep on stretching. The bone colored moon wouldn't set down. It seemed like the night itself didn't want to end.  
The room presented a picture of mess, with clothes strewn around carelessly and moans resonating everywhere.

Mariam would clutch to him, her nails digging behind his back, as though never to let him go.

"More….More…." She would beg. And he would gladly fulfill her request by thrusting in her faster until a wave of ecstasy would wash over them, submerging them in pleasant tiredness.

 **Wrath**

"Hmm…"  
"You okay?" Ozuma asked his voice lacing with concern.  
"Yeah, I am more than okay" Mariam mumbled, smug" You were great"

Silence settled upon them. Moon light filtered through the curtains, casting an odd bluish light across the room. The sounds of chirping crickets could be heard from afar.

"Ozuma"  
"Hm?"  
"You love me, don't you?"

The twin shaded guy stroked his girlfriend hair. While doing so, he said" Of course I do. You are my beloved"

He felt her smiling against his skin.

"And you will never leave me right?"  
Ozuma tighten his hold on her waist" Never"

He wasn't lying. He loves his girlfriend. But even if wanted to leave, he can't. He doesn't have a choice. For aside from her anger, it is her _wrath_ that makes her a lethal creature.

Mariam has a excellent memory. She still remembers who teased and made fun of her back in kindergarten, who harmed her in childhood and who betrayed her in teens. And even though she doesn't wish ill about them, deep down Ozuma knew that she was waiting for them to meet their nasty end, regardless of how trivial act they might have conducted. She has a beast of vengeance locked within the realms of her that was feeding on her hatred.  
How big that beast was? He has no idea and he doesn't want to find out. But he knows that if he dare hurt her, that monster will catch up to him and finish him off.

No thank you, he doesn't want to get on her bad side.

To add weightage to his claim, Ozuma said carefully;  
"And even if death does us apart, I will follow you to the hell"

Mariam chuckled" That's one of the sweetest thing you said"

It wasn't unsurprising to see her agree that she will go to hell. Perhaps she knows that she's a devious woman.  
As sleep drifted in, Ozuma concluded with last thought;

 _'She prides, she envies. She devours and yet greed for more. She slumber but at the same time lust for touch. She won't stop till her thirst for revenge is sated. My Lilith is the perfect embodiment of seven deadly sins_ '

* * *

 **Mariam is a perfect fit for cardinal sins, don't you think?XD...the only other person who can be described through wrongdoings other than Mariam is Kai, but then again Kai is asexual so nope i don't think 'lust' would have fitted him:3**

 **I hope you like your birthday fic Carmen :'D**

 **Lilith is a mystical creature. From what research i did, she was powerful and had the ability of causing sea storms. Not only that, but she used to seduce men and kill whoever dare oppose her. Analyzing her, she did represented most of the sins hence the title of this story.**

 **Author note: Some of you know but for others, i owe you a great deal of explanation regarding my absence. Well things got tough here. My mother has become ill and this time it is troubling one. Not life threatening but it can't be left untreated. If it is not too much to ask, please pray for my mother. Your one sincere prayer will do wonders.**  
 **I will get around to updating once things get settle down. As for reading and reviewing part, guys i adore all of you. I will get around to reading your stories soon. Give me some time. I give you my word :D**  
 **Much love...**  
 **Noni :)**


End file.
